


El Director

by RosadelValle



Series: Heart of darkness [1]
Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Gen, I know that everyone hates him, Other, but he was like, fun to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosadelValle/pseuds/RosadelValle
Summary: He spent most of his life taking care of it and he doesn’t regret it one bit. Being a man of Order does have its drawbacks, such as having the guerrillas periodically attempting on your life and having to treat with drug selling savages, but it’s worth it. People like Gallardo think that the DFS is just another corrupt entity and he takes their money, but the DFS is really so much more: it’s his beloved and misunderstood daughter, a weapon against chaos, the last stand against communism and entropy.





	El Director

**Author's Note:**

> We can call this a character study: Nava's reflections are losely based on the memories of his real life counterpart and my own imagination.

He leaves the wedding without the blonde woman, mildly drunk and quietly furious. The men of his escort immediately notice that he’s in a fool mood and greet him with a silent nod. These guys have been following him around the clock for years, since when the guerrillas have sworn to get his head, and they got to know him probably better than anyone else. He appreciates it and vows to not throw up in the car he if can avoid it.

The wedding was a nauseating affair, everything that has to do with Gallardo is. Azul described him as smarter than most and he was right, but smart isn’t necessarily good or enough. He chose Gallardo over Avilès because he was the lesser of two evil and at least there was a resemblance of order in his plan. Which is the problem with dealers: they don’t know what the fuck order is, they act like monkeys or rabid dogs, just like the Arellano brothers or Molina. But he took care of it.

 

He spent most of his life taking care of it and he doesn’t regret it one bit. Being a man of Order does have its drawbacks, such as having the guerrillas periodically attempting on your life and having to treat with drug selling savages, but it’s worth it. People like Gallardo think that the DFS is just another corrupt entity and he takes their money, but the DFS is really so much more: it’s his beloved and misunderstood daughter, a weapon against chaos, the last stand against communism and entropy. He’s not sure that everyone of his agents fees the same way, Azul and Morlet quite possibly don’t. Azul most probably doesn’t: he looks at him with so much contempt sometimes. But most of his boys are with him, the Special Unit is with him. He trained them, he taught them to be bold and smart, strong like tigers. He's alone sometimes, but never lonely.

 

He’s definitely drunk. He rolls down the window to let the chill of the night, dangs his head out of the window and sees the streetlamps. He feels a familiar wave washing over him and grabs his gun; starts shooting at the lamps. The guys of the escort don’t say a word. 

  
  



End file.
